1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage cabinets for articles such as tools and, in particular, to vertically-oriented drawers or like storage units for such cabinets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool chests or cabinets are provided with horizontally arranged shelves, drawers, trays and the like for containing or supporting tools or other items. These horizontal drawers can sometimes make it difficult for the user, such as an automotive mechanic or the like, to readily see or gain access to the contents of a drawer.
In other applications, it has also been known to provide cabinets with vertically-arranged drawers or storage units which can be slidably moved between closed positions within the cabinet and open positions extending from the cabinet, and on which items may be hung or clipped. These drawers, however, do not have a structure to catch a hung item that falls off in movement and which may strike other objects or a user. Depending on the hung item which falls, a user may be seriously hurt, other objects may be damaged, or the item may be damaged or lost.